Hearts Less Lonely
by RoseFire
Summary: Three years after the Galactic Leyline, the crew of the Outlaw Star have been happy. But when Melfina becomes hospitalized, a new threat emerges in the return of an enemy. This is R for graphic scenes, language and the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I've been promising people for over a year that I'd get this up. But, you know how college is. ^_~ Thank you all for being so patient. Okay, I don't own Outlaw Star or it's characters. I'm just a fan who is trying not to lose my mind as college life continues to take its toll. Please R&R this story. I've never tried this type of story before and I want to see how it turns out. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Authors' Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of the end of Outlaw Star.  
  
End to Dreams  
  
Chapter One  
  
Gene paced up and down the corridor of the Shotriye Station hospital. The noise and crowdedness had diminished hours ago. Gene stopped every few moments to glance at the clock on the wall behind the nurses' station. They'd been there for almost three hours. Gene swallowed involuntarily and resumed his pacing. Probably the only thing he disliked more than space were hospitals.  
  
"Damn, just too many bad memories," he thought to himself.  
  
"Gene!"  
  
Gene turned suddenly to look at Jim. He took quick note of the dark circles under the fourteen year olds' eyes.  
  
"What?" Gene said flatly.  
  
"If you keep pacing like that, you'll wear a hole through the floor," Jim said.  
  
"Better a hole in the floor than in something more vital," Gene said menacingly, which he immediately regretted as Jim's eyes lowered in shame. Jim had always tried to act older than he was in order to keep up with Gene's lifestyle and their chosen profession. Gene was only twenty-three, but both men had been through enough pain and turmoil that would age anyone a few years. But, now and again, traces of the frightened little boy showed through. And there was no mistaking that little boy staring back at Gene through blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Jim," Gene said softly, "I'm tired and, well...I," he trailed off.  
  
"Forget about it," Jim said and smiled kindly at the older man, but rolled his eyes as Gene resumed his relentless pacing. Gene paced for a few more minutes, but as he turned again, he was met with the emotionless face and pointed wooden sword of Twilight Suzuka. It was not posed to kill, merely to halt, like a traffic light.  
  
"I would suggest that you sit down, Gene," Suzuka said, in her calm voice.  
  
"And, if I don't?" Gene asked, staring calmly back.  
  
"Then I'll sit you myself," a third voice came from behind him. Gene glanced back to see the Ctarl-Ctarl, Aisha Clan-Clan, standing behind him, arms crossed confidently across her chest, as if daring him to challenge her power. Gene growled menacingly, but sat down in a chair opposite the clock. Suzuka lowered her sword and both she, and Aisha, resumed sitting on the couch. To be more precise, Aisha more or less curled herself up, resembling the great cat to which she was always being compared.  
  
"What a crew," Gene thought to himself. He found himself thinking back to when he and Jim were simple bounty hunters/repairmen. What had started out as a simple job had quickly turned into a wild ride that had changed both young men forever. "Hot Ice" Hilda, a rather well known outlaw, had pulled them off their home on Centinnal III and straight into a mystery. A mystery involving the Space Forces, the Kei Pirates, and a mysterious ship called the XGP, now known as the Outlaw Star. Of course, he hadn't been pulled in alone. Aisha, once a Ctarl-Ctarl officer in the Imperial fleet, and Twilight Suzuka, a deadly assassin, had all found themselves falling deeper and deeper into the mystery of the Galactic Leyline. And the mystery of Melfina. Gene smiled inwardly. When they first met, Gene had been initially attracted to Melfina (what guy wouldn't when a naked girl stepped out of a trunk). But, he knew nothing about her, and Hilda seemed to be far more "interested" in him. But, as time passed, he'd felt himself become more and more protective of her. And more and more close to her. It was that closeness that began to unnerve him during their stay on Symka 5-transport station. He'd been with women before and much closer than that, which Jim took great delight in hassling him about, but why had he suddenly felt so afraid? It became clear at the planet called Dragon. When he saw Harry McDougall talking to Mel, he felt rage and hate at the pretty boy who wanted to take her away. But Gene also knew that he was trying to do the same thing, which is why he gave her the chance to leave.  
  
***  
  
"Listen Melfina, if you don't want to, you don't have to go with us. I'd never force you to do anything. Once we're in space, you can do whatever you want."  
  
Melfina was silent and stared at him with her big brown eyes. Gene heard the crashing rocks and rumbling as if from far away. Even Jim's shouts seemed distant, as close as he was.  
  
"Take me with you," Melfina pronounced suddenly, "I want to come with you, please Gene."  
  
Gene smiled and knew immediately in his heart that he was in love. He took her hand in his and pulled her to him.  
  
"Sure, I'll take you along. I'll take you with me anytime. Come on."  
  
"Thanks." Her smile was radiant.  
  
***  
  
He smiled to himself as he thought back to everything that had transpired to lead them to the Shotriye space colony. They hadn't intended to stay long, only enough for "Starwind & Hawking" to make some extra money, but business had really grown with the presence of such gifted workers, so they had set up shop in the city and had been doing well for over a year. During that time, Gene and Melfina had grown more and more in love, until finally they chose to spend the rest of their lives with each other and were married. There were few places they could that would marry them, so instead, Gene and Melfina went back to Earth and stood before God in the quietness of the Russian forests. It was there that they also consummated their vows in one sweet night of loving bliss. Gene also took her to his home, which he had not seen since he and his father had left. They found where his mother was buried and Gene erected another headstone for his father beside his mother's.  
  
"I'm really all alone now," he said softly.  
  
"No, Gene," he heard his wife whisper, "I told you once before. You're not alone. I'm with you and I always will be."  
  
  
  
"Gene Starwind?" Gene snapped into reality and stared up into a dark-eyed doctor.  
  
"Yes," he said, quickly standing up. The doctor was at least 3 feet taller than him, with a massive build, but Gene did not feel intimidated, rather he felt protected and assured, as he had in his youth with his father.  
  
"I am Dr. Luchise. Thank you for being so patient. I understand that it has not been easy." The man spoke in heavily accented basic and his dark black eyes were friendly and comforting.  
  
"Is Melfina okay?" Jim asked timidly, his blue eyes staring hopefully up. Dr. Luchise smiled down at the boy.  
  
"She is well," he answered, "More than anything, she is tired. She is very drained and malnourished."  
  
"You mean, she hasn't been eating?" Suzuka asked calmly.  
  
"It would seem so." He looked back at Gene. Gene felt defensive for a moment, but Luchise did not look at him for blame, but for an answer.  
  
"Captain Starwind," he continued, "Your initial report about Melfina Starwind was that you found her lying unconscious in your ship, seemingly trying to enter the power drive. You also said that she had seemed tired and seemingly depressed for several weeks, which would account for the malnutrition."  
  
"Yes, that's right. When I found her on our ship, she was shaking and very pale. She didn't seem to recognize me and she had blood in her mouth."  
  
"Yes, the initial examination showed that she had bitten her tongue, but not badly. Is there anything else? Any behavior or habits over the last few weeks?"  
  
Gene racked his brains, thinking hard.  
  
"No, nothing more than what I gave you," Gene answered back.  
  
"Very well." Luchise said. He straightened his gray coat.  
  
"As you may or may not know," Luchise said, "Android constructs, such as Melfina, are very difficult to diagnose. Melfina is a much more advanced creation and is very human, but I still am limited in my understanding of her functions. The only other specialist was a man named Professor Gwen Kahn, but I'm afraid he has disappeared from existence."  
  
Gene nodded, not daring to glance at his companions, who knew the truth of Kahn's whereabouts.  
  
"Fortunately, we have a student of his working here and might be able to help you."  
  
Gene heard a slight rustling from behind the massive form of Luchise to see the petite figure of a.  
  
"A Ctarl-Ctarl!" Jim squawked. Suzuka and Gene were equally amazed. Aisha opened one sleepy eye and raised her head curiously.  
  
"Choullouand mohbadie, sudalla," she said sleepily, yawned, and resumed her nap.  
  
Gene stared from Aisha back to the other Ctarl-Ctarl, who was laughing silently. She was much smaller than Aisha was, but with paler skin and fiery red hair. She wasn't as fierce looking either; in fact, she seemed very much amused by their reaction. She wore the same long white coat as Dr. Luchise, but beneath it she wore a black body suit that outlined her slim body. Had it not been for the sharp teeth and claws, Gene found have found her intoxicating  
  
"This is Dr. Imara Chatrelle," Luchise introduced, "She is one of the finest constructologists in the Shotriye system."  
  
"But," Jim sputtered, "You're a Ctarl-Ctarl!"  
  
"But I'm not," she answered, and Gene noticed an immediate difference between her and Aisha. Dr. Chatrelle's voice was much softer and more of a purr.  
  
"I guess I thought you understood what Aisha Clan-Clan said, but maybe she doesn't often speak in her own language," Chatrelle said, "But, she is a space officer, so she must know many languages, besides her native."  
  
"What she just said," Gene said, "It sounded like a bunch of growling to me."  
  
Imara laughed. "I guess it would. She said, 'Glad to see you, cousin.'"  
  
"Cousin?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"In terms of our heritage. We are both from the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, but I am a Cloae-Cloae, which would be a distant cousin to the Ctarl-Ctarl. It's difficult to see any differences between us unless you study the breed. I suppose, Aisha would be comparable to like the great cats of your Earth, Captain Starwind, like a lion or leopard. I can only compare myself to the smaller cats, like cougars, lynxes, or even house cats."  
  
"Getting back to the situation at hand," Luchise prompted.  
  
"Yes, forgive me," Chatrelle said quickly, "Your wife is in no immediate danger, but I am concerned about her. I tried to get permission to examine her memory and she became hysterical. We sedated her, but now, we must get permission for the examination from her kin."  
  
"You, as her husband, are next in line to give consent," Luchise said, "If we can look at her memory, we can perhaps find out what's causing her affliction."  
  
Gene was silent for a moment. Why would Melfina be so hesitant about letting them examine her memory? What could she want to hide?  
  
***  
  
"Melfina," Gene said softly, inhaling the scent of her body beside him, "I care about you so much."  
  
Melfina sighed softly, stroking her fingers across his arms and entwining them with his. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck as he kissed it, sending thousands of goose pimples across her skin.  
  
"Gene," he heard her whisper, "Do you ever wish that you had asked for something at the Leyline?"  
  
"Sometimes," he admitted, "When I'm angry or frustrated about things not going well, I sometimes wish I had asked for money to pay my debts or fame to make it easier to get things in life. I was thinking about that earlier today."  
  
"You were?" Melfina asked, feeling nervous. She turned to face him. In an instant, all her fears vanished as he trailed a finger over her check and pinched it gently, but firmly.  
  
"Yeah," Gene said. He pushed her gently onto her back and leaned down closer to her, kissing her throat, "But then I remember you and how all that mattered was having you with me. Which is why I'm with you now."  
  
Melfina smiled fondly and they spent that night in each other's arms.  
  
***  
  
"Captain Starwind?" he heard Luchise call, from a seemingly great distance. He snapped up to look at him.  
  
"I can grant you permission," Gene said finally, "But I would rather not. If you let me, maybe I can talk to her and find out what's wrong."  
  
"If you could, that would be very helpful," Chatrelle said, her voice suddenly breathless. Gene stared at her and saw that her face seemed very flushed.  
  
"Dr. Chatrelle, I'll leave things in your hands," Luchise said, and he walked away to see other patients.  
  
"If you'll follow me," Chatrelle said, "I'll take you to see Melfina."  
  
"All right," Gene said. He turned to the others. "Why don't you all go back to the ship and try and sleep. I'll call you when I find out more."  
  
"You got it, Gene," Jim said, "Uhh, Suzuka. How are we going to get Aisha back without waking her?"  
  
Chatrelle laughed, "Leave it to me. "Ulattoah, sudalla."  
  
Aisha snapped up and raced down the hall, leaving a shocked group of people behind her. Gene gaped at Chatrelle.  
  
"Damn! Dr. Chatrelle," he exclaimed, "What did you say?"  
  
"I told her "Dinner time," she answered, "You might want to give her something once you get back. And I would suggest you all eat something."  
  
Suzuka nodded and led a still dazed Jim after Aisha. Gene and Dr. Chatrelle walked in the other direction and entered an elevator. Dr. Chatrelle entered a code and they ascended. Gene was silent for a while, until the sudden odor of blood and medicine assaulted him. He felt suddenly dizzy and sick. His vision began to fog over and felt as though he would faint, when suddenly, he felt Chatrelle take his arm to support him. When his vision cleared, the smell had gone. He looked over at Chatrelle, who looked very pale and sweaty. She did not meet his gaze. And suddenly, everything seemed to click.  
  
"Oh, my God. You're an telempath, aren't you?" Gene said, feeling sure he was right.  
  
"Yes," she answered, and her voice was very weak. Gene felt her body shudder and he quickly picked her up, and, as the door slide open, he carried her out of the elevator, being careful not to touch her. She gasped at the sudden fresh air and steadied herself against the wall.  
  
"Are you all right?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry," she said, her voice still sounding weak, "I forget how easy it is to feel a bionoids emotions. I've been working with artificial life so long; it tends to slip my mind. I guess when you're a doctor, emotions, like death, become monotonous and you lose track. But new waves of emotion, like I feel from you and your friends, are thick and heavy. Especially just now upstairs."  
  
"Was that why you were blushing earlier?" Gene asked, "Because you felt my thoughts about.."  
  
"Yes," Chatrelle said, cutting him off, "I must say, I'm glad to find such a romantic pirate. You're a credit to Don Juan."  
  
"Who?" Gene asked. Chatrelle laughed and waved it off, "Melfina is at the end of the hall. Follow me."  
  
Gene followed her at a slight distance, not sure how close he should be to her.  
  
"You know, anxiety is the easiest emotion of all to read into," Chatrelle said, "Even those who aren't telempathic can feel it."  
  
"Sorry. Is it very difficult to feel others emotions?" Gene asked.  
  
"Sometimes," Chatrelle said, "When I was a little girl, I used to feel the pain of everyone in my class, but nothing stronger than the feelings of betrayal and shattered self-esteem, which made it difficult to make friends with anyone because I was "weak", as they called it. But I'm sure you know how that is from knowing Aisha."  
  
"How did you finally accept it?"  
  
"I haven't really, but I can control it better as an adult." She paused and looked back at him and Gene could see the self-loathing in her eyes.  
  
"I began to work with constructs because they aren't human enough to have emotions for me to feel. For some telempaths, they have such a strong power that they can actually absorb another's pain. My grandmother was a telempath too, and she used her powers for healing as well. Once, during a war, she saved a soldier's life by absorbing his pain and it left her mind and body almost broken. She has lucid moments every now and then, but she relives that war over and over everyday of her life. And she never even saw it, except through the eyes of that soldier. My father married my mother out of love, but perhaps out of guilt as well for causing such pain to occur."  
  
She turned around again and continued on. Gene was silent for the rest of the walk, feeling as though he too, might easily have caused such an occurrence had he touched her for to long a time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Chatrelle," Gene said.  
  
"Please," she said, and it had returned to its soft purring, "Call me Imara."  
  
  
  
Melfina's room was quiet, except for the steady beeping of her monitor. Her thin body looked peaceful and her breathing was steady, but her mind was not peaceful, and Gene knew it. He sat down at the end of the bed and Melfina stirred slightly.  
  
"I'll be back in a few moments," Imara said, "I have to clear some equipment with the floor nurses." She left the room, rather hurriedly, Gene noted.  
  
"Gene?" Melfina whispered. Gene looked back to meet the brown-eyes gazing at him, looking somewhere between hopeful and anxious.  
  
"Well, you look like you're feeling better," Gene said. The coolness in his voice caused Melfina to wrap her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest. The strap of her hospital gown slid off her shoulder, exposing her pale skin.  
  
"Why didn't you say something to me?" Gene asked. Melfina hid her face, but the hurt in his voice had already caused tears to flow.  
  
"I couldn't because I didn't know how," she said, "I thought I was tired or overworked, but I don't know anything, not even now."  
  
"Dammit! Suppose I hadn't found you!" Gene snapped, but held his temper, "Or you'd been someplace where anyone, like pirates or McDougall, could have taken you away! Did you ever consider that?"  
  
"I know it was stupid," Melfina said, her body shaking with her sobs, "I honestly can't explain what I was thinking. I'm sure you must hate me now."  
  
Gene was silent for so long that Melfina felt sure he'd left. Then she felt his warm hands fingering the shoulder strap against her skin. In the blink of an eye, she found herself flat on her back, with Gene over her, kissing her as if he might die. Melfina let out a small cry of surprise as Gene kissed his way down her throat and buried his face in her chest.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, "Nothing can change that. I thought you hated me, otherwise you would have told me you weren't well."  
  
Melfina clung to him and stroked his hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but gasped as Gene moved his tongue through the opening of her blouse and rolled it over her skin. He moved up to her mouth again and slipped his tongue into her mouth, letting it caress hers. Finally, he broke away and pulled her against him.  
  
"I don't hate you," Gene said, "I was angry, but it's all over now and we're going to make sure you start getting better. Just please, promise me that you'll tell me if you feel ill again."  
  
Melfina smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'm back and." Imara stopped short just inside the doorway, her face bright red and she gasped.  
  
"Oh, shit! Imara, I'm sorry," Gene said and moved to get up, but Imara waved him back.  
  
"It's okay," she said, her eyes bright and cheerful, but her voice again breathless, "This doesn't hurt, it's just overwhelming."  
  
She forcefully slowed her breathing as the swirling mist of desire left the room and she looked up at them calmly.  
  
"There, that's better. As I was saying, I found the instruments I'll need for memory examination."  
  
"No! Oh, Gene, don't let them!" Melfina cried suddenly. Gene wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.  
  
"It's okay, Mel," he said, "Dr. Chatrelle just wants to help."  
  
"Melfina, if you're referring to the intimate moments you and Gene have shared, I know about them already," Imara said, "I'm afraid there is little any human can hide from a telempath, whether they want to or not."  
  
"Telempath?" Melfina asked, "You're a telempath?" Imara nodded.  
  
"Mel, is that what this is about?" Gene asked.  
  
"Partly. But also the Leyline," Melfina whispered, "Dr. Luchise told me that Imara was a student under Gwen Kahn and." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, I see," Imara said, "You didn't want me to find out about his disappearance."  
  
"It's just the circumstances behind it were upsetting," Gene filled in, "And none of us are quite sure how we might be implicated in it."  
  
"That is very understandable," Imara said, "But I'll only be looking for specific data and nothing else. And anything else we come across, accidentally or not, is strictly confidential. No one will find out."  
  
Melfina was silent a moment, then nodded her head.  
  
"Very good," Imara said, "Captain Starwind, if you'd be kind enough to wait outside while we do this?"  
  
"Can I come back in?" he asked, and Melfina squeezed his hand gratefully.  
  
"Yes, if you think it will make you feel comfortable." Gene nodded, kissed Melfina's forehead and went to wait in the hall. A few minutes passed and Imara called him back in. She had placed two small wires to Melfina's temples, which ran to a small computer.  
  
"This will download the memory to the computer and we can look through it to find out what's bothering her. Then we can remove it."  
  
"Wow," Gene said, "If only solving human problems were this simple."  
  
Imara turned a switch and streams of data began to file onto the screen.  
  
***  
  
"Melfina."  
  
Melfina was aware that she was asleep at the hospital, but in her mind, she was in her pastel-colored room of safety. But from somewhere, a cold, creeping voice seemed to bleed out from the walls.  
  
"Don't worry Melfina," it came again, "Soon, you and I will be together always."  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded, gazing around the room for the voice's source. It seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"Don't you remember, my sweet Melfina," it snaked around her, leaving her with a cold sensation, "Don't you remember how I said I would find a way to you."  
  
"Show yourself!" she shouted, "Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, standing before her was a familiar shape, with pale skin and long hair, tied by a large bow.  
  
"Hello, Melfina," Harry McDougall said in his soft voice, "I've come to bring you back with me."  
  
***  
  
The screen suddenly went blank and an odd alarm suddenly sounded. Melfina's heart rate was very fast and she was squeezing her eyes as if in alarm.  
  
"No," she shouted, "No, keep away from me!"  
  
"What's going on!" Gene roared, "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know," Imara's fingers flew over the keyboard, "I'm registering another power source, coming from Melfina. But it's not from her."  
  
"No, indeed," came a new voice, emanating from the computer, "I guess I'm found out. I knew I wouldn't be hidden for long."  
  
"I know that voice," Gene said in a hoarse voice, "But it isn't possible."  
  
The screen came back on to show the smug smile of.  
  
"Harry McDougall!" Gene shouted.  
  
"Hello, Gene Starwind. I've come for my Melfina."  
  
****  
  
So, what do you think? Don't forget to R&R the story and again, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I'm working on the next chapter, but I've got a lot to do with only 42 days left of my school year. But anyway, let me know what you think.  
  
Stay cool minna-chan! From here on in, this will be fun! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star; I'm just a raving fan trying to work off excess creativity.  
  
End to Dreams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry McDougall!" Gene shouted.  
  
"Hello Gene Starwind," Harry's smug smile flickered from the screen, "I've come for my Melfina."  
  
"You keep your slimy, cyber hands off her!" Gene snarled at the screen.  
  
Harry McDougall just laughed and Gene reached for the screen. Imara, fueled by Gene's sudden emotional surge, flung her arms around him to hold him back. Gene was surprised at how strong she was.  
  
"If you break the screen, we'll lose Melfina!" she hissed and shoved Gene into an empty chair. She then turned her attention to the laughing face of Harry McDougall.  
  
"My name is Dr. Imara Chatrelle," she said, sweating from the effort she used to push Gene's rage out of her mind and body, "Melfina is under my care and I must ask that you download yourself out of her system."  
  
Harry stopped laughing, and regarded the creature speaking to him with cold, ugly eyes.  
  
"No one tells Harry McDougall what to do, bitch!" he spat. The screen went blank and there was only the sound of the rapid chirping of the monitors.  
  
"Do you think he left?" Imara asked.  
  
"No, he's still there," Gene said through gritted teeth, "He won't leave until he gets what he wants."  
  
"Who is he?" Imara asked, sitting down at the now blank machine.  
  
Gene regarded her through ocean blue eyes.  
  
"You might call him my competitor," Gene said finally, "In everything."  
  
*****  
  
Melfina sat in her room, her arms wrapped tightly around her body.  
  
"Why aren't you happy to see me?" Harry asked her, his voice sounding genuinely hurt, "I told you I would never let you be lonely again, don't you remember?"  
  
"I'm not lonely!" Melfina cried, "I'm with Gene and he loves me!"  
  
If Harry was angered by this proclamation, it was only visible by the sudden widening of his eyes, but soon she smiled at her.  
  
"You think he really loves you? My God, I feel so sorry for you," Harry said, his voice taking on an oily hint.  
  
Melfina tried to block out his voice, but he was everywhere and his words seemed to come from her very self.  
  
"He doesn't love you." Harry was saying, "You're only a toy to him. You were used at the Leyline so Gene could get the treasure. He's no better than the Kei Pirates or Professor Kahn."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted me for!" she snapped at him, her brown eyes looking uncharacteristically hostile.  
  
"Never," Harry said, "That's what my brother wanted you for. I told him over and over that I could navigate the way as well as you, but it took your Captain Starwind's attack on me to make the programming necessary."  
  
Melfina felt torn in a hundred directions. One way showed Harry as the sadistic, wild-eyed man who had attacked her. Another way, she saw his warm smile and friendly extension of his hand. What was this man really like?  
  
"You attacked me that day on Heiphong," Melfina said accusingly, "You hit me and tried to break into the Outlaw Star!"  
  
"The part about breaking into the Outlaw Star was a job," Harry said smoothly, "As for my attack on you, I can only apologize and hope you'll forgive me. I was confused and I lost my temper. But what could you expect from me. The mere mention of that bastard Gene Starwind and I lose control. I can't stand to think that, with the way he treats you, that you can believe he loves you, Melfina."  
  
"He does love me!" she cried again, "He and I are married and we'll be together for the rest of our lives!"  
  
"Oh, Melfina," Harry said softly and the sudden pity in his voice startled her enough to make her look at him. He stared at her with sympathy and sorrow.  
  
"How can you be together forever? You're not human."  
  
Melfina opened her mouth to speak, but the reality of what Harry was saying stopped her.  
  
"You remember how I told you that I was born a construct," Harry said, "That I never had any human parents. If it hadn't been for my brother and all my friends, I would have been lonely. Then I see you, so apart from everyone around you, I couldn't help but try and spare you that."  
  
Melfina was silent, but Harry could tell she was thinking about what he said.  
  
"I'm the only one who understands you, Melfina," Harry said, "I'm like you, except that I refuse to let someone walk all over me because I'm not like them."  
  
Melfina sat, staring blankly ahead, tears welling in her eyes. She felt Harry sit down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Could a man who claims to love you, but you through such agony and torment? Could a man who loves you drag you across the stars to live like a peasant, when you deserve to be a queen?"  
  
Melfina felt as though her mind was fogging over. A small voice in her mind screamed to her to fight and push this man away, but it grew steadily fainter.  
  
"I never told you what I was going to wish for at the Leyline, Melfina," Harry whispered, "I was going to wish that you would be mine forever.  
  
"There's nothing the Leyline could give me. All I want is for you to return with me."  
  
Tears trickled down Melfina's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, no," Harry said, his warm breath in her ear, "I made you cry again. Melfina, do you remember what you wished for?"  
  
Melfina turned to look at him.  
  
"I wanted to stay who I am. I wanted to be with you forever Harry!"  
  
"That's what I want to," he smiled and bent his head to kiss her. At the meeting of their lips, Melfina Starwind vanished, and Melfina McDougall was embraced in Harry's arms.  
  
******  
  
"We need to try and isolate where Harry is," Imara said, clicking away at the computer, "If what you say is true, about his desire to possess Melfina, then it's very likely that he's found away to download his personality and memory into her, so that he can reprogram her memory. Gene?"  
  
Gene sat beside Melfina, holding her hand in his. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so helpless, except for when, as a child, he had watched his father's ship explode and had been incapable of getting to him. That had been the fault of a McDougall as well.  
  
"Gene?" Imara's voice seemed far away, "I can't concentrate if you're going to depress yourself like that."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Gene said. He walked over to her and peered over her shoulder, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to use Virtual Technology to try and go inside Melfina's mind," Imara said, "From what you've told me, Harry sounds as though he would try and get to Melfina at the very heart of her being."  
  
"She told me once that when she climbed into the Outlaw Star's navigational cylinder to escape Harry," Gene said, "she fled to a room where she would be safe. It didn't work really, but there was some sort of protection around it that forced Harry to leave."  
  
"If that's the case, then she would be safe," Imara agreed, "But in her weakened state and, add to the fact that Harry has been reprogramming her memory, she probably won't force him to leave. Okay."  
  
With a finally keystroke, Imara pulled a visor band from her coat and placed them over her eyes.  
  
"Doctor, wouldn't it be better if I did this?" Gene said, trying to hide his obvious wish to do so.  
  
"No," Imara said, sensing exactly what he was trying to do, "I know exactly what I'm looking for and what to do. Once in virtual space, it's a cut off from all outside activity and I wouldn't be able to feed you any instructions. Just stay here. If things start looking a little dicey, just pull this cord." She indicated a thin, gray cord extending from the monitor.  
  
"Okay, stand by," she said, "Ready to initiate access. Password is 62531."  
  
There was a rapid beeping and the monitor clicked on. The visor began to glow a soft red hue and Imara appeared on the monitor screen.  
  
"Gene," Imara spoke from both the screen and from the chair where she sat, "You'll be able to watch the activities on here, but if you break my machine, I'll break you ass."  
  
Gene chuckled and nodded, knowing that she couldn't hear him. He watched as Imara walked through the vast space of virtual reality.  
  
******  
  
Imara put her catlike instincts to work, knowing that she would be unable to rely on her abilities as a telempath in this case. In many ways, she liked going into virtual reality. She felt like a normal woman here and could walk through a space of emotional vacancy. She passed a few other people, who were using a virtual connection to access cyberspace, but she did not differ. Eventually, the other inhabitants vanished and she came to a small door.  
  
"This must be the entrance to Melfina's memory," Imara thought.  
  
The door opened and Imara stared around her. She was in an open meadow, springtime in full bloom.  
  
"Well, this is rather pleasant," she said aloud, "Definitely one of the more colorful databases I've entered."  
  
She walked through the meadow, looking around at the flowers and trees. The sudden sound of laughter caught her attention and she glanced off to her right to see a rather luxurious house that looked very out of place in such a simple meadow. She made her way towards the house and saw a young woman, dressed in an ethereal gown of blue running across the yard. She was being chased by a young man with long hair, tied back by a bow, and dressed in a black body suit, trimmed with red.  
  
"Ah, enter Harry McDougall," she said softly, "No doubt taking advantage of the memory reprogram to upgrade his clothes a bit."  
  
"Harry, you stop it now!" Melfina giggled, "I already promised Suzuka that I wouldn't tell."  
  
"Aw, Melfina," Harry playfully whined, "Can't you give me a hint?"  
  
"Nope, sorry," she smiled.  
  
"You are being foolish," Harry said, in a would-be German voice, "Ve have vays of making you talk."  
  
Melfina crossed her arms. Harry rushed at her and pinned her beneath him, tickling her mercilessly. Melfina screamed with laughter, although Imara seemed to hear faintly the terrified scream of a woman in the clutches of a monster.  
  
"Give up yet," Harry said.  
  
"Never!"  
  
To Imara's horrified surprise, Harry did not continue to tickle her, but slapped a hand across her face, drawing blood.  
  
"Talk now!" he shouted at her, squeezing her arms roughly.  
  
Melfina continued to laugh and smile at him.  
  
"Do your worst," she giggled.  
  
Imara watched at Harry continued to pummel her, all the while watching Melfina laugh. She stood, frozen with horror, hearing the tortured screams grow louder until it was the only sound to be heard.  
  
"That's enough!" Imara shouted, suddenly waking up. The meadow disappeared and she found herself in a soft, pastel-colored room. Harry crouched over Melfina, arm bent to strike again and Melfina, breathing hard, wiping bloody tears from her eyes.  
  
"Why did you stop, my love?" she asked, seemingly unaware of the bruises blossoming on her face, "We were having such fun."  
  
"We've been interrupted, angel," Harry said coldly and turned to look at Imara, his eyes maniacally wide.  
  
"You've got some nerve interrupting a very intimate moment between me and my wife," he snarled.  
  
"I think even the Marquee DeSade would be sickened by your idea of intimacy, Harry McDougall," Imara hissed and bared her claws.  
  
"I didn't hear her complaining."  
  
"But I did," Imara growled, "Because the real Melfina, whatever you've done with her, was screaming in absolute agony just now."  
  
"Harry, who is this person?" Melfina asked.  
  
"Just some stray cat," Harry said.  
  
"Release her, Harry," Imara said, "You have no claim on her and you have no right to invade her like this."  
  
"You'd know about invasion, wouldn't you?" Harry smirked, "You, who can invade other people's emotions and use them to your own designs."  
  
"What I am is what I am," Imara said calmly, "I cannot change who I am. You on the other hand, are quite capable of willingly toying with emotions."  
  
Harry was silent.  
  
"Melfina," Imara turned her attention to the woman beside him, "Come back with me so we can make you feel better. We can get rid of this creature and get you back to your husband."  
  
"I am with my husband," Melfina said, "I have had no other husband, only a disgusting excuse for a lover who used me as a toy. But Harry rescued me from him and he keeps me safe."  
  
"That's not true, Melfina," Imara said pleadingly, "He's the one who's using you. Come back with me. Don't you remember Gene Starwind?"  
  
"I will not let you mention that name to me!" Melfina and Harry shouted together.  
  
Melfina struck Imara across the face and Imara felt the surge of raw emotional data flood into her body. Whatever Harry McDougall had done to Melfina, he had removed all the barriers that prevented constructs' emotions from being easily read. Wave after wave of emotions threatened to suffocate Imara and she faintly saw Harry come toward her, his hand raised in a fist when she was gone. Harry looked back at Melfina, smiling fondly.  
  
"Well done, Melfina," Harry cooed, wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her neck and shoulders, "You've drowned the little kitty cat. We'll never have to hear the name of Gene Starwind again."  
  
******  
  
"Imara! Imara, please wake up!" Gene was shouting, shaking her shoulders.  
  
Gene had watched the activities on the monitor in stricken horror. He wanted nothing more now than to strangle Harry McDougall, not only for intruding into Melfina's mind, but also for his attack on Imara. He had pulled the cord free when Imara had been attacked. She looked as though she had been suffocating. She had fallen to the floor and Gene bent over her, feeling for a pulse. She was not breathing and Gene quickly gave her mouth- to-mouth resuscitation.  
  
"Come on," he said between breaths, "Come on, breathe!"  
  
Suddenly, Imara began to cough and gasp for breath.  
  
"Oh, thank God," Gene gasped, "Imara, are you okay?"  
  
"I think so," she said, her voice very soft. She started to sit up, but she held her down.  
  
"No, don't try to move yet," he said firmly. He stared down at her, checking over her for any place she might be hurt.  
  
"You've taken first aid," she said, her voice once again a soft purr, "I'm impressed."  
  
She reached up to stroke his face and Gene as though he were watching the whole scene from a theater seat. Gene caught Imara's lips with his own, kissing her passionately. He stroked her tongue with his and ran his fingers through her red hair. Imara wrapped her arms around his back. Gene moved his mouth down her throat and to her chest, the scent of wild honey and thyme on her skin. She moved her fingers deftly under his shirt and across his chest. Gene pulled her body suit down, freeing her breasts with were covered by red silk. He kissed frantically at her skin, as Imara moved her hands south, running her fingers across his hard abs, moving slowly downward. Suddenly, both Gene and Imara stopped and stared at each other.  
  
"What are we doing?" Imara whispered, her voice alarmed at their behavior, "What happened? I remember Melfina and Harry attacking me and then I blacked out."  
  
Gene sat up straight, putting distance between them. In a sudden wave of cold shame, he realized what he had done. The shame was replaced by blazing anger at Harry McDougall for starting it.  
  
"You weren't breathing, so I had to give you," he trailed off, glancing up quickly to look into Imara's eyes.  
  
"I see," she said calmly, readjusting her body suit, "Between Melfina's attack of emotions and then touching you in turn, well, it's no wonder it happened."  
  
"I'm glad you're so calm about this," Gene said, "I feel awful for taking advantage of you like that."  
  
"But you weren't," Imara said, "Because I wasn't there. Truthfully, you were with Melfina just now. Her emotions overwhelmed me and knocked me out. Something tells me that Harry McDougall had that planned."  
  
"I'm sorry," Gene said.  
  
"No," Imara snapped, "It's Harry McDougall that should be sorry. He's made it impossible for anyone to reach Melfina now. There's nothing I can do. If I try to go again, then Harry will pull the same attack, which could very well kill Melfina."  
  
"Dammit, I won't lose her!" Gene shouted, "She's all I have left. She is my family."  
  
"I would send you in, but there are too many unexpected factors that could come up. And there's no way to guide you through it from out here."  
  
"Then perhaps someone should guide from the inside," said an elderly voice.  
  
Gene and Imara looked around for the source.  
  
"Who's there?" Imara asked, "Show yourself!"  
  
"Yes, yes," the voice said, "Imara Chatrelle, such a pleasure to see you again. Such a pleasure, yes indeed. Of course I'll show myself."  
  
The monitor clicked on and an elderly gentleman, with dark hair and glasses waved cheerfully from the screen.  
  
"Captain Starwind," Gwen Kahn said, "It's been a long time, a long time. Well, you seem to be having a trying ordeal with young Harry McDougall. Yes, yes, very trying. Well, I can guide you from the inside. Yes, yes, I am data and data is needed."  
  
******  
  
One more chapter left! Congratulate me, this may be the first multipart story I have ever successfully finished! Well, final part is coming soon. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Stay cool minna-chan! From here on in, this will be fun! ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star (haven't I done this?)  
  
End to Dreams  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Professor Kahn!" Imara shouted, "Where are you? Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"I have been everywhere, my dear," Kahn said, "As I said, I am data and data is needed."  
  
"What's going on, Kahn?" Gene barked, "How'd you know what's happening with Harry McDougall?"  
  
"I'm afraid that young Harry has caused quite a disturbance in the cyber world," Kahn said, "You see, he is also data. He can not travel as freely as I can, but continues to hack into systems and files."  
  
"Do you know how he managed to hack into Melfina's memory?" Gene asked.  
  
"Imara?" Kahn turned his attention to Imara, as if addressing her in a class.  
  
Imara thought for a moment, and then turned to Gene.  
  
"If he hacked into your ship to get at Melfina, then it's possible he could have downloaded a personality program into her memory banks."  
  
"Even more recent than that," Kahn said, "When Harry hacked into the Galactic Leyline data entry,"  
  
"Galactic Leyline!" Imara gasped, "You found the Galactic Leyline?"  
  
Gene explained everything, from his meeting "Hot Ice" Hilda to his proclamation in the Galactic Leyline. Imara listened intently and when Gene was finished, she looked at Kahn.  
  
"So, you're really gone, then?" she asked him.  
  
"I exist in the streams of data," Kahn answered, "But I have no physical body any longer."  
  
"Getting back to Melfina," Gene prompted, "How can we help her?"  
  
"If Professor Kahn is data, then he'll be in the system at the same point as you are and he'll be able to guide you step by step."  
  
"If I go?" Gene asked.  
  
"I can't go," said Imara, "Harry will attack me again and that could kill Melfina."  
  
Gene nodded understandingly. He had no problem going after Harry with his bare hands, but he didn't relish the idea of working with Kahn. He looked over at Melfina.  
  
"Let's do it then," he said firmly.  
  
"We'll get you set up then," Imara said.  
  
******  
  
"Melfina?" Harry called. Melfina turned around, sporting a fresh cut across her forehead that ran down to her chin.  
  
"In here, love," Melfina said, blood trickling from her lip. Harry peeked around the corner and smiled at her.  
  
"There you are," Harry laughed, "What are you up to?"  
  
"Just fixing dinner," she answered, turning around and stirring the contents in a soup pot with burned hands, "How's your day been?"  
  
"Pretty good," Harry answered, sitting down at the table, "Met some of the guys and Ron for a quick game of cards. They say to tell you hello."  
  
Melfina smiled at them. She thought about how lucky she was to have such a sweet, wonderful guy in her life. Harry was rich, popular, and enterprising. He had won the Galactic Space Race for the last 3 years and owned his own fix-it business. Yes, Harry McDougall was truly a catch, although she really needed to talk to him about his choice of clothes. Somehow, the red and black body suit didn't suit him.  
  
"Dinner just about ready?" Harry asked, "I'm starving."  
  
"Almost," she bent down to pull something out of the oven, blood pooling around her feet.  
  
******  
  
"All set, Gene?" Imara asked. Gene sat in the chair, his caster, shield gloves and his belt laid across the bed at Melfina's feet. He sat next to her, holding her hand in his. He raised it once to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Ready when you are, Doc," Gene responded, "I just hope this works."  
  
"Okay, stand by and good luck, Gene," Imara said, "Ready to initiate access. Password is 62531."  
  
Gene felt as though he was suddenly blind and he flung his arms around for something to touch, but then, the light came back and he stood in empty space.  
  
"Hello, Gene," Gwen Kahn was standing in front of him.  
  
"AH!" Gene yelled, "Don't do that!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was well. Well, let's be off," Kahn said and began to float away ahead of him. Gene followed him, feeling unusually exposed without his weapons and shield. But the memory of Harry, delivering blow after blow to Melfina's face was clear in his mind and he continued to walk forward.  
  
"Well, we certainly have an interesting task ahead of us," Kahn was speaking, but it appeared to be more to himself than to Gene, "Such an irresponsible way to behave with data." He continued to mutter like this for a while.  
  
"Professor Kahn," Gene asked, "When we get to them, what am I supposed to do to help Melfina?"  
  
"I've no idea," Kahn said.  
  
"WHAT!" Gene roared, "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kahn looked at him. "You'll know when you know," he said, and continued forward.  
  
"Well, that does me a shit-load of good, doesn't it," Gene grumbled, but followed.  
  
They continued on for what seemed like hours. Finally, they reached the same door Imara had entered into. After going through, instead of the beautiful meadow Imara had seen, they found a deserted space, cold and gloomy. Melfina stood off by herself, her gown in bloody tatters, and her face barely recognizable under all the bruises and cuts. She stood as though she were at a kitchen stove.  
  
"Melfina?" Gene called softly, "Mel, can you hear me?"  
  
Melfina turned to look at him and her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" she screamed, "Come quickly!"  
  
"Well, well, Gene Starwind," Harry McDougall seemed to appear out of thin air, "I wondered if you would have enough guts to show up and face me."  
  
"You sneaking, sanctimonious son of a bitch!" Gene roared, "What the fuck did you do to her!"  
  
"I just told her the truth," Harry hissed, "She's with me now, with someone who really understands her!"  
  
"The hell you understand her!" Gene snarled, "You don't understand a thing!"  
  
"Stop it, Gene!" Melfina screamed at him, "Just leave him alone. I'm not your property anymore and I'll never let you mistreat me again!"  
  
"Oh, dear, dear," Kahn said, "Well, Harry, you seem to have done an excellent job modifying her memory, as well as deleting any outside influences, such as your beating her. Yes, yes, I suppose that's why she isn't aware of her cuts and bruises."  
  
"Kahn, damn you!" Gene shouted, "I thought you were here to help."  
  
"I'm here to guide, Gene," Kahn answered, "But I am data, and I can do nothing."  
  
"Sounds like a typical answer for a computer," Gene muttered. He turned to face Melfina.  
  
"Mel, whatever Harry has told you, it isn't true," he said, "Try and remember. Remember how we met? Remember when I told you that I would protect you?"  
  
Melfina regarded him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You only said you'd protect me because you promised Hilda," she snapped, "I remember when you first tried to take advantage of me. I was scared for your safety and you decided you wanted to screw me!"  
  
"Exactly right, Melfina," Harry said, "You've always been used by everyone because you're different. That's why I took you away from him, so you wouldn't have to suffer."  
  
"Harry and I belong together Gene," Melfina said firmly as Harry moved to wrap his arms around her again, "And you can never separate us."  
  
Gene watched in horror as Harry opened her dress to expose her body, which was littered with deep cuts and gashes. He rolled his tongue across her skin and looked up at Gene with a smug expression. Gene felt his mind race, he couldn't attack Harry, because, as Imara had said, he was drawing power from Melfina and another attack would probably kill her.  
  
"Oh my," Kahn said, "My word, this is dreadful, just dreadful."  
  
"Leave Gene," Harry said, his voice filled with satisfaction, "Leave me and my wife alone."  
  
"Alone?" Gene thought. That was it!  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Mel," Gene said softly, "I know that you'll make Harry happy and he'll never be alone again."  
  
"What are you doing, Gene?" Kahn asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm never lonely, Gene," Harry said, "But I guess you always will be."  
  
Melfina looked at Gene with curious brown eyes.  
  
"Gene," she whispered, "Alone."  
  
Melfina's mind raced to a night in a forest, standing over two headstones. The names on the stones read Daniel and Susan McDougall.  
  
"The headstones," Melfina whispered.  
  
"Harry," Melfina said suddenly, "You told me that you were a construct and that you didn't have parents."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Harry, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Why would someone with no parents put up headstones?" Gene asked, looking straight at Melfina.  
  
"Get lost, Gene," Harry snapped, but Melfina moved toward him, limping slightly.  
  
"The Russian forest," she said, "The house with the headstones."  
  
Gene moved toward her, smiling faintly.  
  
"You said once, to the man you loved, that you would never let him be lonely again."  
  
"Harry isn't lonely," said Melfina, her face suddenly twisting in pain. She started to sink under her shaky legs, but Gene caught her. She buried her face in his chest.  
  
"We stood over my parents' graves," Gene told her, "And I said that I was really all alone now."  
  
Melfina looked up at him.  
  
"No, Gene," she whispered, "You're not alone. I'm with you and I always will be."  
  
"Melfina," Gene said softly and hugged her to him gently.  
  
"Of course," Kahn said, nodding, "As brilliant as the idea was, you left out so many factors, Harry. Yes, yes, clever idea, but should have examined the data a little closer."  
  
"Oh, Gene," Melfina said, her voice cracking with tears and pain, "I hurt so much. Help me."  
  
"You think you've won!" Harry screamed, "But I'll kill her before you can get away!"  
  
"NO!!" Melfina screamed and in that instant, the protective barrier that surrounded the room was returned, sending Harry hurling into darkness.  
  
Melfina sank into Gene's arms as he cradled her to him.  
  
"It's all over, Mel," he whispered, "I won't let anyone every take you away again."  
  
"I'll see to that," Kahn said, "I shall erect a protective shield around the memory banks until they can be fully cleaned of Harry's programming."  
  
******  
  
Melfina opened her eyes. The hospital room lights blinded her and she squeezed her eyes closed again.  
  
"It's so bright in here," Melfina said.  
  
"Well, I know I'm brilliant," came a high growling voice, "But that's the first time I've ever blinded anyone with my good looks."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Aisha," came the younger voice of Jim.  
  
"Hang on, Melfina," Suzuka said, "I'll turn the lights down a bit. That should help."  
  
Melfina opened her eyes slowly and saw all her friends staring down at her. She smiled up at all of them, but noticed that Gene was not with them.  
  
"Hey, Mel," Aisha said in a softer voice, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Melfina said, "I do feel less tired than before, but I'm very sore and stiff."  
  
"That's probably from Harry McDougall," said Imara, coming through the door. The others backed up slightly so as not to overwhelm the woman with their emotions.  
  
"Even though it was in your head," Imara continued, "The mind went through a difficult ordeal that will probably leave you with these phantom feelings for a while."  
  
"Is he gone?" Melfina asked.  
  
"Yes, every bit of his programming has been erased," Melfina looked over to the monitor where Professor Gwen Kahn smiled at her, "It turns out that when Harry hacked into the Galactic Leyline system to wake you up, he downloaded a copy of himself into your system. It looks like it's been in stasis until whenever Harry, back on the El Dorado, decided to activate it. Unfortunately, we can't trace the signal."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Melfina said, "Just so long as he's gone."  
  
"The reason you had grown so weak was that Harry's data file in your system was drawing on your power in order to grow stronger," Imara said, "Almost like being pregnant, except this child was more malevolent in his feeding than any unborn child I've ever seen. Anyway, you should be back to full strength in a few weeks."  
  
"When can I go home?" Melfina asked.  
  
"I'd like to keep you overnight," Imara said, "You can go home in the morning. But I'll be checking up on you and making sure that your husband is waiting on you hand and foot."  
  
Melfina forced a laugh, but was struck by the reminder that he was not here.  
  
"Well, everyone," Kahn said, "I'm glad to have been able to help. But I am data, and data is needed."  
  
"Thank you again, Professor," Imara said, bowing slightly.  
  
The monitor went black as Professor Kahn left.  
  
"Now then," Imara said, "If everyone could please leave, so Melfina can rest. She'll be ready to go tomorrow morning."  
  
Everyone exited the room. Jim stopped only a moment to place some flowers in a vase on the bedside table. Imara began to ready the room so Melfina could sleep.  
  
"Dr. Chatrelle," Melfina said, "Where did Gene go?"  
  
"He said that he had some things to attend to back at the shop," Imara answered.  
  
Melfina watched her a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry I attacked you," she spoke up suddenly, "I could have killed you or broken your mind. Who knows what I would have done if Gene hadn't pulled you out."  
  
"It's nothing to feel bad about," Imara said, "You were being manipulated. In many ways, what Harry told me is true. As a telempath, I can use other's emotions for my own designs. Sometimes on accident, other times on purpose. But the difference is that I'm a doctor and that I do so because that person has been committed to my care. My grandmother saved my father's life because she was willing to use her powers to absorb his emotions."  
  
Imara sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You and I are very much alike," she said, squeezing Melfina's shoulder, "We've been blessed with the ability to use our unique gifts to better other people's lives. Although I do so for numerous people, you better the life of one extraordinary man."  
  
"Yes, he is," she agreed, feeling a pang of sadness at his absence.  
  
"I'll let you rest now," Imara said, standing up, "I'm sure you'll feel much better in the morning."  
  
Imara looked at her and winked. Then she left the room, turning down the lights to a soft, rosy hue.  
  
******  
  
Melfina was awakened later that night by the feeling that she was not alone in the room. She opened her eyes to see a hidden shape by the door.  
  
"Hello, darling," Gene whispered. He shut the door quietly and sat down beside her.  
  
"Gene, it's after visiting hours," Melfina whispered back, "You'll get in trouble."  
  
"No I won't," said Gene, "Dr. Chatrelle gave me permission to see you. She said you probably would benefit from my expertise in this area."  
  
Melfina smiled up at him as he ran a glove free hand through her hair.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, "I'm so glad that you're better."  
  
Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her gently, enjoying the sensation of her lips pressing back against his. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him.  
  
Melfina was lost in the sensation of his mouth. She ran her tongue against his lips and felt them part to allow her inside. The two tongues dueled lazily before Gene pulled away and buried his mouth against her throat.  
  
"I love you, Gene Starwind," Melfina whispered and gave a contented sigh as Gene strayed a hand under her hospital gown and stroked his fingers across her skin.  
  
"I love you, Melfina Starwind," he said, smiling warmly.  
  
He kicked off his boots and removed his shirt. He crawled underneath the cool sheets next to her and held her close.  
  
"When we get home," he whispered, "I'll make love to you. But tonight, I'm just going to hold you in my arms."  
  
"Sounds wonderful to me," Melfina said, her voice purring like Imara's.  
  
The lovers were silent awhile, but then Melfina spoke.  
  
"When I was with Harry," she said, "I felt like I was outside myself, watching everything. I wanted to scream against the beating and beg for you to come, but I couldn't stop him. It was then that I felt like I was really alone."  
  
She looked up at him and Gene saw a tear trickle down her check. He quickly kissed it away. He stroked a finger across her check and gave it a gentle pinch.  
  
"You're never alone. I'm with you and I always will be, you remember that."  
  
Melfina smiled and pinched his own cheek.  
  
"Don't you forget it either," she smirked.  
  
They laughed quietly for a few minutes before Melfina fell asleep. Gene stroked her hair for a while, before falling asleep himself. The last thought he had before drifting off was of a forest, light years away, where two headstones were erected beside each other, neither soul to be lonely again.  
  
*******  
  
YES!! It's done!! My first multi-part story completed!!! Krista of StarTress, you wanted me to get this up, so I was finally successful. And to my best friend, Little Mouse, who writes multi-parters all the time, so I had to show her I could too! ^_~ So, what do you think about it? I was considering writing an epilogue, but I kind of ended the story the way it is, so maybe I don't need it. What do you think? Always ready for reviews! Let me know, it's the only way I know to keep writing!  
  
Stay cool minna-chan! From here on in, this will be fun! ^_~ 


	4. Epilogue

**Hearts Less Lonely**

**By RoseFire**

Disclaimer & Author's Notes' – Okay, I said I might do this if I got enough reviews and, since a friend has encouraged me to do so, here we go! This is my second attempt at a lemon (the first being a Dragon Ball Z one...go on and read it!) I'm not a graphic writer, I think of myself as very tasteful. Anyway, this won't change the rating (because obviously we can't go higher than "R") Okay, don't forget to give me those reviews!

**Epilogue**

Gene gallantly kicked the door open, and carried Melfina inside. Melfina giggled and shook her head.

"You know," she laughed, "Dr. Chatrelle never said I couldn't walk into my own house."

"True," Gene nodded, taking on a serious, sagelike look, "But she never said you could either." He wiggled his eyebrows and shot her a dashing grin. Melfina laughed again and hugged his neck gently.

"You are such a goof," she sighed.

"Yes, I am," Gene agreed, "But that's the reason you love me, right?"

Melfina took on a look of thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she said, "Though it's not the only reason."

She pinched his cheek fondly and they laughed together. Gene set her down and closed the door behind them.

"Hey, we're home?" Melfina called, "Is anyone here?"

The house was silent. Even the garage below them was empty. As they moved into the rest of the house, they noticed a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, something smells good!" Melfina said, "Wonder what's cooking?"

"Can't be anything Aisha made if it smells that good," Gene said. He couldn't forget the strange stew Aisha had tried to pass of to them as a meal. Melfina lifted the pot and saw a huge pot of dark liquid that smelled heavenly.

"Hey, I know that stuff," Gene cried gleefully, "I had that once on Earth. I don't remember the name of it, but it's got beef broth, potatoes and spices."

"I don't see any potatoes," Melfina said.

"Those tiny white things are the potatoes," Gene pointed out, "It's really good."

Melfina felt her mouth water as the stew's aroma wafted to her nose again. Further investigation revealed a loaf of bread freshly baked and a bottle of sparkling apple berry cider. The table was set for two and propped up by the unlit candles, was a note.

_Welcome Home Melfina!_

_We got called out to a job across the city. We'll be back by morning. Enjoy dinner! And don't do anything we wouldn't do (but if you do, take pictures!)_

"That has to be Aisha's idea," Gene muttered, "But I bet Suzuka and Jim made the dinner."

"They did a wonderful job," Melfina said, "But I'm afraid we'll have to disappoint Aisha."

Gene looked at her in surprise and saw her smiling. Her cheeks were rosy again and Gene knew she was feeling much better. They served themselves and sat down to dinner. They didn't talk much, simply enjoying the quiet house and each other's company. Melfina picked up her napkin to wipe her lips when she spotted another note.

_Melfina-_

_Don't be afraid to take the plunge. We'll do the dishes, so just have a relaxing night, if you can. _

_Aisha and Suzuka_

Melfina smiled and tucked the note away. Gene had also found a similar note under his napkin.

_Gene-_

_If you've found this note, congratulations first on using the napkin. Second, I want a little brother to boss around like you boss me around. I have no fear of asking this since I'm sure you won't find the note._

_Jim_

Gene blushed and made a mental note to pay Jim back later. But, then again, why was Jim's request such an odd one. Melfina had been his wife for almost 2 years and business was doing quite well. It wasn't ridiculous to talk about having a family. But they would talk about it before anything else.

"Well, I'm pretty tired," Melfina said, "I guess we should go to bed."

"Yeah," Gene agreed, "I'll wash up the dishes, if you want to go ahead."

"No, Suzuka and Aisha left a note saying that they would take care of the dishes," Melfina said and took Gene's hand in hers. Gene stared into her deep brown eyes and saw something familiar in them: hunger.

"Besides," she whispered, "You have a promise to keep to me."

Gene swallowed hard. He remembered his promise to her back in the hospital.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" he asked, his voice husky with lust.

Melfina shook her head and pulled him out of his seat. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom and closed the door.

"Give me a moment to change," she said with a soft kiss on his cheek. Then, she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Gene hadn't felt this nervous since his wedding. True, it hadn't been his first time with a woman that day, but with Melfina, it had been more than just his body and mind involved. He had added his heart and soul to the coupling, which was a first for him. Gene changed out of his own clothes and pulled on a pair of dark green pajama bottoms. Then he heard the bathroom door click open and he turned to see Melfina. She was dressed in the matching green top. It had been a wedding present from Fred. Oddly enough, he'd thought Fred would have been jealous, since it was no secret how Fred felt about him, but the gesture was typical of the man.

"Hey, sailor," Gene chuckled, "Come here often?" Melfina glared playfully at him and moved toward him. Gene noticed that the nightgown seemed too big for her now. One of the sleeves slipped down her shoulder. He felt another charge of angry energy course through his veins at Harry McDougall. He'd pay the man back, wherever he was.

"Are you alright, Gene?" Melfina asked quietly. Gene looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and innocent.

"Just thinking about things," Gene said, trying to soften what he knew sounded like a gruff tone of voice, "You seem so thin; I'd hate to hurt you."

"Gene, you've never been anything but gentle with me," Melfina said warmly, "And I'll gain the weight back in no time. Aisha will see to that."

She made a wry face, imagining what outrageous concoctions the Ctarl-Ctarl would make to restore Melfina's strength. Gene chuckled at her face and kissed her cheek.

"I can think of better things to make," he smiled. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Melfina snuggled against him and felt his hands stroke through her hair.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he answered back and tipped her face up to kiss her softly. Melfina wrapped her arms around his neck and Gene pulled her close to him. He stroked his tongue over his lips, asking permission to deepen their kiss. Melfina complied. He could taste the soup on her lips and tongue. He could smell her unique scent of honey, cinnamon and thyme. He pulled her down with him and they lay entwined together, sharing kisses. Slowly, Gene moved his mouth down her face, to her neck, then to her shoulder and back up again. Melfina ran her fingers through his hair again, working her nails gently into his scalp. Gene sighed pleasantly at her touch and looked up at her, stroking her face with his fingers.

"When was the last time I told you how beautiful you are?" Gene asked softly.

"On the way home in the car," Melfina answered.

"Oh, then you're way overdue," Gene said, "You are so beautiful."

Melfina kissed his nose and worked her way down his neck and his shoulder. Gene smiled at her actions. She knew his body as well as he knew hers. He slipped his hands underneath the nightgown and stroked her body. She was so warm. Were his hands cold? Melfina giggled softly and Gene gently tickled her. He moved a hand up to her breasts and gently squeezed and fondled them. Melfina sighed with pleasure.

"Like that?" Gene asked, enjoying watching her face as he massaged her.

"Do you really have to ask that," Melfina questioned him, "I love the feel of you touching me."

"I know I don't have to ask," Gene smirked, "But I like hearing you say that."

He removed his hands and began to unbutton the shirt. He slid it off her shoulders and gazed down at the milky white skin. No longer pale from sickness, it was regaining its healthy glow. The sudden cool air caused Melfina's nipples to harden into peaks.

"You know," Gene said, "I got a note too. From Jim. He wants a little brother to boss around."

Melfina looked at him strangely and began to laugh softly. Gene joined her and soon, they were shaking in each others arms.

"I had a feeling something was up with him," Melfina said, "He's been asking me what I think of certain names. He even asked me if I could get pregnant. At first, I thought he was just curious, but when he asked me if I thought he'd make a good big brother, I knew something was up."

"Yeah," Gene agreed, "He's been taking on some bigger responsibilities at the garage. I thought he was just trying to do more. I should have known he had an ulterior motive."

"What do you think," Melfina asked.

"I love kids," Gene said, "I think we'd make great parents."

"I do too," Melfina said, "So, shall we begin to try?"

"You really want to?" Gene said, grinning like a fool.

"Yes, don't you?" Melfina asked.

Rather than answer, Gene covered her face with kisses, slowly and sensuously moving down to her exposed breasts. He covered them with kisses and suckled gently at the peaks, making Melfina moan with delight. He used his free hands to stroke the rest of her body. Melfina took the opportunity to stroke his own skin. She lightly grazed his chest and toyed with his nipples.

"My turn," she said and rolled over on top of him. Gene let her do so and relaxed his efforts to let her have control. Melfina kissed her way across his broad chest, swirling her tongue over his skin and moved her way down. She straddled his wait and bent down to kiss him. Her actions caused her hips to grind against his and Gene felt himself harden with her actions. Again and again, Melfina repeated her motions and Gene grew more and more. She ran her fingers into his hair as she kissed him and rode against his hips over and over.

"Melfina, that's feels really nice," Gene said in a husky voice.

"For me too," she said, her voice equally soft. She pushed herself again into his hips, enjoying the feeling of how hard he was against her. Just when Gene felt he couldn't take anymore, Melfina stopped and sighed heavily.

"I'll take over from here," Gene said, feeling himself relax enough to complete things with her. He rolled her over until he looked down at her again. He removed his pants and his manhood sprang out, ready for her. He buried himself into her body. Melfina matched him thrust for thrust. He caught her hand in his and laced their fingers. He laid his body over hers and continued to pump himself into her.

"Gene, please don't stop," Melfina cried.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Gene groaned. Melfina wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Gene," Melfina cried out.

"I love you, Melfina, so very much," Gene gasped. He was so close. Just a few minutes more and he'd be spent. In a sudden, pleasure filled scream and cry, Melfina's body shook with her orgasm. Gene followed a few moments more, crying her name out before collapsing.

* * *

Suzuka, Aisha and Jim were coming up the street as the sun was rising over the buildings.

"Not too hard a job," Jim said, "Glad we at least had someone who knew a few things about cars."

"Yeah," Aisha agreed, "Makes for an interesting experience when you get beauty and brains."

Suzuka opened the door slowly, just in time to hear a cry of pleasure from upstairs. She quickly shut the door again.

"What's wrong, Suzuka?" Jim asked, "Are they back?"

"Oh, yes, they're back," Suzuka answered, "I think it would be better to go in through the garage."

"Yeah, I was going to anyway, so I could drop off the tools," Jim said and turned toward the garage entrance. Aisha and Suzuka stood by the front door a moment.

"Sounds like we'll have a little Starwind pretty soon," Aisha said gleefully.

"You head?" Suzuka asked.

"The ears aren't just for display, you know," Aisha said defensively.

They entered the front door and Aisha sneezed quietly.

"Neither is this nose," she said, scratching at it, "This smell's more addictive than catnip."

"Come on, let's wash the dishes," Suzuka said, "I don't' think they'll be up for awhile. We can start breakfast soon."

The women moved into the kitchen and began to clean up.

Jim fiddled around in garage until he could smell breakfast from upstairs.

"Lily," Jim said confidently, "I really like the name Lily."

The End

So, what did you think? Is it hot in here or is it just me? This concludes my Hearts Less Lonely story, but I think I could definitely go somewhere with future stores about Gene's kids. Who knows. But you'll have to let me know what I should do. So, don't forget to R&R.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


End file.
